The Lost Prince: A Musa x Riven story
by crimsie
Summary: English is my 3rd languages so I warn you my dear readers! Riven is of royal birth but horrible things has happened to his birthplace and history. He travels with the specialists and the Winx girls to his home planet were he is faced with an difficult issue that will change the lives of everyone. I do not own winx club. All rights go to the original creators. Please review! M rated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth revealed.

The boys had finished their rutine for the day when they went back to their rooms. It was going to be a celebration today, a celebration that had the guys talking except one of them.  
"Come on Riv, it's your birthday. How is it that you aren't interested?"  
"It is nothing Brandon. My age has just changed and I hate parties." Riven complained.  
"18 is an important number for people in Magix, you are soon to be a legal adult. It is a huge step to adulthood." said Timmy.  
 _Who the fuck cares?_ Riven thought to himself.  
"Now after Sky, you are one of the oldest in our grade!" Brandon replied.  
"Well actually Helia is older than all of us..." said Timmy.  
"Here's the thing guys, I don't care but now that all of you seem to do..just... don't make this a huge thing. I don't want a big party."

 **Later at Alphea.**  
"GIRLS!" Stella yelled out from her room. "I just received a message from Brandon and we are invited to an exclusive party at the Red Fountain!"  
The girls gathered around her.  
"Really? Who is throwing this party?" Bloom asked excited followed by an equally excited Layla.  
"A birthday party! And you'll never guess who!" Stella's eyes followed Musa. "Musa darling, you are not gonna believe your eyes when I tell you!"  
"Why?" Musa said with a giggle.  
"IT IS RIVEN'S BIRTHDAY!"  
The giggle died out from Musa. Her smile went away to almost anger.  
"Anything wrong?" Layla asked her friend.  
"Oh nothing except Stella here seems to forget that Riven and I broke up!" Musa said.  
Flora and Tecna had now heard everything and asked what was going on.  
"Musa... Get over it!" Stella said followed with a sigh. "You might have broken up but we are all still friends, isn't that right?"  
"It will be fun, come with us please?" Flora said and tried to cheer Musa up.  
"He stopped caring about us so we decided that it was for the better to break up. It doesn't mean it was on friendly terms, right?" Musa turned around and asked her other friends.  
"Well..." Tecna started but was quickly interrupted.  
"And I have reasons to not want to see him. One of them is that I don't feel comfortable to do so." Musa turned back to Stella and sounded uneasy.  
"I'm sorry. So you want to stay alone here then?" Stella asked and seemed annoyed by Musa.  
Musa nodded and went straight back to her room.  
"Why did you mention Riven to her like that?" Bloom asked Stella as they were getting ready to go.  
"Please Bloom, you know as well as me that even if they seem to have grown out of each other, Musa still thinks about him. I hear her all night! She mentions his name in her dreams so apparently she hasn't got over it. She loves him!"  
"I still don't think it was right of you to say so."  
"Can we get over it now? I apologized! I just want to go out and enjoy myself!"  
As the girls were heading out and saying their goodbyes to Musa, Layla stopped by at Musa's bed.  
"Sure you don't wanna come?"  
"Yeah..." Musa said with her face buried to her pillow.  
"If you want I'll stay with you..."  
"Please don't do that for me Layla. You go and have fun, Roy is going to be there and I don't want to ruin this for you." Musa replied.  
Layla gave her a hug and reminded her that if she ever wanted to talk, she was going to be there for her.

As the girls left. Musa finally could start crying./p

When they reached the Red Fountain they were greeted by Brandon and Sky.  
"My Brandon! Stella shouted and ran to his arms.  
They embraced with a kiss.  
"You look lovely." he said and caressed her cheek. "Where's the rest of you guys?"  
"Musa wasn't feeling good." Flora told a white lie. The girl's had agreed to not mention the real issue with Musa for them.  
Stella gave Brandon a special look to assure him the issue was completely different.  
"So where's Riven? It is his party right?" Bloom asked and hold hands with Sky.  
"Actually we planned the party for him but right now the birthday boy is in his room. Getting ready hopefully." Sky replied to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
The girls were reunited with their boyfriends and the music started to play.  
Riven came down to the guests and was surprised by a huge 'happy birthday' in unison by his friends. He quickly noticed one of the Winx's were missing.  
"18 now? You're practically an adult now Riven! Any plans on what you're going to do after you're education?" Layla asked him standing right beside Riven and Roy.  
Riven took a sip out from his red cup before saying; "I dunno, probably go back to my homeplanet and hopefully find a job."  
"And your home is...?" Layla tried to stay cheerful.  
"Herendion. Nothing special place, kind of a shithole these days now when the King has basically ruined the economy."  
"That sounds... Interesting." Layla said. She was asked to dance by Roy which she gladly agreed to.  
Tecna, Timmy, Bloom and Sky were standing next to each other conversing.  
"Riven doesn't seem to be in the mood of a birthday celebration." Tecna said, leaning towards Timmy.  
"He has never liked birthday parties for some reason but Brandon and I guessed it would do him some good..." Sky had his arm around Bloom. "Guess we failed."  
"I was going to ask you if you think it has something to do with... you know." Bloom whispered to Sky's ear.  
"Do with who?"  
"Musa of course!"  
Sky thought about it for some seconds. "Nah, I don't think so. They broke up didn't they? I just think Riven is nervous a bit, graduation is coming up y'know."  
Bloom wanted to say the real reason why Musa stayed at Alphea but decided quickly it was none of their business.

Back at Alphea Musa was listening to her cds and but still felt a bit annoyed.  
"Why should I care?" she said to herself. "I just don't feel like it." she turned took of her headphones and turned around in her bed.  
Suddenly Tune arrived beside her.  
"Musa, I just wanted to let you that I personally think it was rude of you to decline to the invitation."  
"Please Tune, not you. You know the history I have with Riven. I really don't want to see him right now."  
Tune faced her and said; "Right now? Well then young lady, when? Are you gonna run away from him until he graduates? You might never see him again if you keep that attitude." Tune lectured an annoyed Musa.  
"That'd be the ideal." Musa muttered angrily.  
"All I'm saying is that you should at least thank the boys for the invitation! Apprently Riven wants to see you again if he is sending you the invitation."

Musa thought about what her pixie was saying. It might be some truth in it? She hated to agree with things she wanted to disagree with.  
"Okay! I guess I'll go.. But I won't stay for too long. Enough to congratulate him and so on." Musa was now standing up. She was putting on some new clothes and to Tune's happiness was heading out to face a crowd that she did not want to see.

Meanwhile at The Red Fountain, Codatorta was called to Saladin's office.  
"Might I ask what the situation is?" He asked Saladin with utmost respect.  
"I think you know as well as I do my dear friend." Saladin stood up from his chair with the help of his staff. "A certain someone has come of age." Saladin looked out from his window.  
"I know, but is this the right time?" Codatorta asked the headmaster.  
"We might never know when the right time will come. We know that he is of age now, he has the right to know of his origins."  
Codatorta nodded in agreement.  
"Poor boy." Saladin started. "He was destined to possible good but for what? To have his family wiped out? Have his identity ruined? The people of Herendion might never know what possibilities could come of out from a person of his caliber. Since the day you took him to the Red Fountain. I know you were a bit worried, remember?"  
"I was, he was a wild thing back then wasn't he? A complete monster back then, with no respect for others..."  
"A lion is not a wild creature, it is simply an product of his enviorment." Saladin replied. "Show the lion respect, kindness and love, he might repay you. Put him in a cage, torture him and mock him and so the beast is born." he went silent for a while. "It's not much different with him. Born in the bedroom of a king and raised on the dirty streets, you might have created a reckless brute. I believe in him still, I have always done since he was accepted here."  
"Do you want me to talk to him? Have him come up here?"/p  
"Yes. He deserves to finally know." Saladin struck his staff to the ground three times and from it appeared a image of one of his student.  
"The rightful heir to the Herendian throne, Prince Riven of Herendion." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not being able to update in a while. I've been in Asia meeting family because of family tragedy.

Musa entered the boys room and was greeted by her friend Stella.

"Look who's here! And I thought you weren't in the mood for a party huh?" Stella tried to lighten up the party.

"Kinda looks moody here..." Musa forced a smile.

"I know... I've tried to lighten things up but apparently it's not going as I thought. Oh Musa, it's not my fault. These people are bunch of mood killers anyway..."

"Where's Riven?" Musa asked her. She saw Stella's smile turn into a grin. She wanted to slap that grin off her face.

"Oh... Riven... He disappeared somewhere. I heard it wasn't his idea to have a birthday. The boys threw him one and I heard he didn't want a party! Can you believe it? His 18 year old birthday party and he did not want to celebrate it. I do not blame him however, I'd rather shoot myself than have a party like this..." Stella kept going.

"Stella please." Musa interrupted her. "You are doing it again. You know? When you keep talking and talking?"

Stella waved her hand Musa.

"Whatever. Come on, so you can meet the rest."

 _He didn't invite me. It was his friends who did. He doesn't want to celebrate his birthday._

"Bloom!" Musa said, glad to see someone other than Stella. They embraced in a hug.

"So good to see you!" Bloom said. "Are you feeling... okay?" she asked, knowing Brandon was behind them.

"Uh.. I'm alright. What's going on? Why is the party so dead?"

"Oh.. yeah, it has just started. With the right kind of music I'm sure it will start going. You and Layla could fix that right?"

"Sure, b-but have you seen Riven?" Musa asked.

"He's on the balcony." Bloom said and pointed to the door leading to the balcony.

Musa thanked her and after she was done greeting her friends, she decided to be the bigger person and go out to see Riven.

With one drink in her hand, she looked at him from a distance. The moonlight was hitting him beautifully. He leaned forwards and didn't seem to mind the noise inside.

 _He's really handsome. Shame he's a douchebag like most guys._

"Hi Riven..." she managed to say. She didn't know how to say those two words, it left her mouth like a bad taste.

He turned around and saw her. A bit in shock that she would actually come to see him after their nasty break up.

"Musa?" he said. Simple as that.

"Yeah, it's me Musa, who else?"

"Why are you here?" he said in his rough voice.

"What? Can't I join the party? Would you like me to go back?" Musa said annoyed.

"Well... No. I mean.. You do what you want..." Riven said. He knew he wanted to say it better but that was good enough for him.

"Not enjoying the party?" she tried to keep a conversation between them alive.

"Didn't ask for it. It's a lame excuse for the guys to get drunk and bang their girlfriends." Riven said with no filter.

"I didn't need to know that." Musa said and almost giggled. If there was something she missed about Riven was his way to say things like it really is. When around people, she acted ashamed over his unfiltered ways but in private she would laugh and most likely agree with him.

"You look beautiful by the way." Riven said. Surprising himself and Musa. He had wanted to say it since she came towards him. He was never good with words nor with feelings. And to express his feelings to Musa was another, much difficult challenge.

Musa was taken off guard by his words. She blushed and thanked him.

"You look very... pretty too." Musa said. _Pretty? What the hell? Did I call him pretty? What's wrong with me..._

"Pretty?" Riven said looking at her. "I look pretty?" he started to laugh.

"Well, with the moonlight making your eyes sparkle, you do look pretty!" Musa said trying to save herself.

"Guess so, no contest with you though."

An awkward pause came between them. Musa looked down at her sneakers thinking of something to say to him.

"Riven... I.."

"I know." He interrupted her sentence.

 _What the hell does he know?_

"I'm a shitbag."

 _That's nothing new but go on._

"And what happened between us... I don't know how to say but I feel bad. You didn't deserve that shit." That was Riven's elegant way to apologize to her.

She accepted it. Half heartedly. She got closer to him, her hand getting closer to his.

Riven took her hand with his. Hers were warm and his cold. Maybe they could fix this together or maybe it was best to split up. She was his first and serious love and relationship and he was her first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss and first in the bedroom. They turned to each other, ready for a kiss until Timmy interrupted.

"Uhm, sorry guys... I hope I'm not bothering you two... but.."

"What Timmy?" Riven said already irritated.

"Uhh... Codatorta wants you to come to Saladin's office. He said it was urgent."

"Ugh.. What does he want from me now?" Riven was thinking through if he had broken any rules lately or if there was a fight being reported to Saladin.

Musa's eyes went from Riven to Timmy, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. He didn't say but he didn't sound happy at all."

"Have you done something?" Musa asked Riven.

"No! I-I don't know. I can't remember but I don't think so." Riven said. By now their friends had gathered around trying to come up why Codatorta is calling Riven by this time of night.

"It can't be a fight. We haven't gotten into any of those lately." Sky said and grinned at Riven.

"You're so funny Sky." Riven said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well you better get up there and find out." Brandon said, his arm was around Stella. "Want us to come along?"

"Nah, I can handle this." Riven said walking away from Musa.

He walked past his friends and out from the room.

"Ever since we found out graduation is coming up he has acted strangely." Sky said to the others. "I know the guy, he isn't the most warmest nor coziest person but this is strange even from him."

"What do you think it's about?" Helia asked.

"I don't think it's the stress of graduating. Riven can handle stress." Brandon said.

"But why is he acting so wooden and distant?" Musa almost shouted annoyed.

"Remember when he mentioned his home planet?" Timmy asked the boys. "He is going back to Herendion right?"

 _Going back? Why didn't no one tell me this? I don't suspect Riven to tell me because he's an ass..._

"Yeah right. Herendion... Haven't heard anything good about that place... It's a shithole according to Riven."

Sky didn't know much about Herendion other than that the Herendian king once visited his parents at their palace when he was very young. No other diplomatic ties between Herendion and Eraklyon had taken place since that.

"I'm going after him." Musa said, she had heard enough.

No one wanted to stop her afraid to unleash her temper. She wanted to confront Riven once and for all about their relationship, no sugar coating but if their break up had anything to do with him leaving for Herendion, a place he hated, she wanted to know.


End file.
